


get lucky

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Heroes Rise
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	get lucky

"HELLO" lucky started.

"uh" finn said. "what is it" "what do you want" he said also.

"finn." lucky said.

"that me" finn replied vaguely. he EYED the smaller dude. though he was short, he was bigger in another department. good for you, lucky.

"that's you. that's what i want." lucky said

"okay" finn mumbled. he didnt want sex. but he was like "fine" because thatw what finn is. fine. fine harami. haha finn.

finn undressed. he threw all of his clothes at lucky's face, and lucky was like "what the hell" to which finn smirked at. he was down to the PANTIES. which were very tight. almost too tight.

lucky looked at finn. finn looked at himself too.

they looked at each other.

"why are you not naked dude" finn whispered

lucky was like "oh yeah haha" and stripped

"ugh" finn sighed. he didnt even initiate the sex and he was already more ready than the one who did.

"are you ready to get lucky dude" lucky smiled.

finn smiled too becuase the jokes his boyfriend told were funny.

finn had a weak sense of humor. god damn it finn

lucky was now NAKED and finn was down to the BARE ESSENTIALs

finn stared at lucky's dick.

very nice" he whispered

"THANKS" lucky yelled

finn cried a little on t he inside beause he was not used to being yelled at like this. lucky was always loud. damn lucky.

finn and lucky were siting in bed. they turned on the television.

finn was like "?" because he thought they were going yto FRICKLE DICKLE PICKLE

but then lucky said "hhaha GOT YOU" as he turned off the telvision

"" finn said  
""

finn touched the dick. not lucky's. his. 'haha' he said

lucky said ":((((((("

finn started going because sseeing lucky sad made him sad

he touched luckys dick now.

lucky FGIRNENED LIEK THER EWEAS NO TOMORROW HOLY SHIT

and finn said "WOW! YOUR SMILE BRINGS LIGHT TO MY HIEART AND TO THE ROOM. YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THE WHITENING STRIPS BABY"

lucky coughed on finn for that. finn was like "hhhhhh"

then they did/…

the frick

there was a lot of moaning but also some weird comments like "nice" and "wow" and "cool" and "boy howdy"

the neighbor ripped open the door and gasped in horror

she was not used to BOYS LOVE

lucky looked at her

finn looked at lucky

finn laughed at the old lady until she died from a heart attack

then the police came but finn was still naked?!

what the fuck finn

show respect, dude

finn sat down the next day. lucky wasl ike "hi finn" and finn said "hey lucky"

they had food.

happy brithday" finn said as he dumped an entire bottle of water on the ground. "happy b irthday to the ground" lucky yelled

"AHAHA" finn and lucky said together


End file.
